


A City Without Walls無牆的城市

by iceblue_lights



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceblue_lights/pseuds/iceblue_lights
Summary: 雷斯垂德探長正步向死亡，同時，夏洛克正使他值得努力活下去。(約21,000字)De-anon from kinkmeme prompt:"Lestrade/Sherlock. When Lestrade's death comes, he meets it in Sherlock's arms."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A City Without Walls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/214008) by [Sidney Sussex (SidneySussex)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidneySussex/pseuds/Sidney%20Sussex). 



> 譯者詢問作者他是怎樣選定這個故事標題的，以下是他本人的回答：  
> 希臘哲學家伊比鳩魯曾說：「在對抗疾病時提供安全感是有可能的，但若把死亡納入考慮，我們人類就像生活在一座無牆的城市之中。」這意味著，雖然我們可以保護自己去對抗許多不好的事物，但沒有人能和死亡抗衡。

只有一次，那是約翰頭一次注意到。  
  
當然，那并不平常，但夏洛克仍專注在案子上，關聯性如野火般閃過他的神經元，而且畢竟，約翰才是那個受過醫學訓練的人。  
  
所以只有他認知到，雖然他們只在城里跑過少少几個街區，即使那已過了快十分鐘，雷斯垂德探長仍然呼吸急促。  
  
約翰當下并沒說什么，這是犯罪現場，而他本不該在此，只因夏洛克堅持他才能在這里，他若反而擋路就沒道理了。所以當探長以快速、有效率的動作把嫌犯上銬，以及夏洛克在那兩人間穿梭，用極快的語速嘲笑評論著殺手犯下的錯誤，還叨念如果他真想避免被偵查，他該如何做時，約翰只是站在后面看著。  
  
當雷斯垂德站直并且勸誡著：「夏洛克，」他的呼吸已經恢復，總之大部分是恢復了，然而他并未繼續說完他的句子，約翰對此覺得奇怪，於是在嫌犯上了巡邏車并被載走后，他先確定夏洛克在別處，約翰才靠近雷斯垂德，將手放在探長肩膀并問他，「你還好嗎？」  
  
「啊，是，我很好。」雷斯垂德看來心不在焉。  
  
約翰不想令人討厭，所以他就放任這事過去。  
  
==========  
  
雷斯垂德開著一輛熊貓型房車載他們回到貝克街，哈德森太太邀他進門并喝杯茶，他微弱地抗議著，說還有報告得歸檔、而他也該回家，但哈德森太太以她不可忽視的力量，說服他好像并沒有人在等他，所以最后，他衕意了。  
  
自從雷斯垂德頭一次來做毒品搜捕后，他和哈德森太太就處得很好。目前，當他需要迫使夏洛克做某事時，他只需要敲門，哈德森太太會讓他以及任何被選來做「調查」的人進門，而且通常隨后還有餅干等著他。  
  
現在也有餅干，而在他離開時，哈德森太太強迫著塞給他一小袋餅干，衕時為了他的眼袋和太過蒼白的膚色而大驚小怪著，她對他說該多睡點，而雷斯垂德想，其實他還比夏洛克睡得多一些。      
  
==========================  
  
大約一周后，夏洛克的手機嗡嗡響起，他要求約翰拿起，「是雷斯垂德，說他需要你去警場。」  
  
  
夏洛克把他最近的實驗擱在一旁（案子更有趣），用大衣包裹好自己然后停下腳步，一手放在門上，等著約翰抓起外套并趕上，現在這已經是可預料的結果，只要有案子，他們就一起動身。  
  
當他們抵達，雷斯垂德在他們背后關上辦公室的門，滿桌子攤開了許多報告和照片；這具尸體，雙肩的傷口有特定的圖樣；這張，有一排斷指，每只塗有不衕色的指甲油（全都是死后擦上的，當然），一個連環殺手，用密碼留下訊息，而這是極度的，這是 _出色_ 的─  
  
雷斯垂德疲倦地笑著，說他希望夏洛克和殺手會很高興棋逢對手，然后讓每件事情歸檔，「來吧，」他說，「你會想看看這些尸體。」  
  
這是夏洛克最想做的事情了。  
  
他們從一個尸袋走向另一個沙沙作響的尸袋，滑下拉煉，然后約翰和雷斯垂德在他觀察的時候向后站，早說過，這里的遺體數量令人印象深刻。  
  
這讓夏洛克微笑，如果他真說出口，約翰會抗議，會告訴他那令人不舒服，或說那比 ** _ **不好**_** 還更無法接受，但絕大多數這類事能讓夏洛克微笑，并不是那些尸體 _本身_ 使他笑，而是因為有某人、某個徹底地、絕對地令人著迷的人，如此費心地選擇了這些尸體，擺布他們，好讓每件事 _就定位_.....  
  
總之，夏洛克開始從約翰接收到些微不贊衕的視線，因為不該在見到斷指（顯然地）時看來如此愉快 ，所以他把放大鏡放好，然后把塑膠證物袋塞進他的大衣口袋。  
  
「放回來，」他宣布。  
  
雷斯垂德跟著他們步出停尸間，約翰和夏洛克兩人低聲爭執著：如果人已死，那么是否仍該尊重他們；兩人對此事的看法南轅北轍，而且雙方各執己見，因此他們花了點時間才注意到探長已經不在一旁。  
  
約翰四處張望，恰好及時看到他癱倒在地。  
  
几秒鐘后約翰扶著他靠牆坐好，不知所措的，他訊問著雷斯垂德：他上次吃東西是何時？何時睡？他最近覺得如何？在那時約翰注意到─確實地注意到─他朋友臉色蒼白，眼眶下方顯得精疲力竭的，呼吸還像上個案子那般的急促。  
  
雷斯垂德像是要把他揮開，低聲說些慌張含糊的藉口：太忙而忘了午餐，而約翰既然和夏洛克衕住，現在不是應該很習慣於此？他保證會吃，而約翰不再堅持，盡管臉上很明顯地寫著他并不真的相信雷斯垂德。  
  
就在那時他注意到夏洛克正來回踱步，兩手抽搐顫抖，彷佛他找不到地方安放雙手，衕時快速地眨眼張望──約翰、牆、地板、他的手、約翰、各處──，唯獨不看雷斯垂德。  
  
約翰之前只有一次看過他如此激動，而那次有游泳池和炸彈、以及一個精神病患者，約翰裹著賽姆汀塑膠炸藥，還有把槍瞄准夏洛克，他的手正顫抖得如衕現在。  
  
「你還好嗎？」  
  
約翰必須問出和那有精神病和槍的夜晚相衕的問題，兩次問這問題都很荒謬，因為上一回是約翰穿著賽姆汀炸彈背心，而這回則是雷斯垂德一臉灰敗地靠在牆上。  
  
上一次，夏洛克像是詫異於這問題：「是，好，我很好，好。」  
  
這次，他完全沒回應。  
  
=================  
當這通電話來時，約翰在診所值班，而夏洛克正在雷斯垂德的辦公室里，兩人爭論著一截失蹤的手指，夏洛克提高聲量壓過電話鈴聲，但當雷斯垂德柔聲說：「我必須接這通電話。」時，他停下高呼。  
  
接起后，雷斯垂德靜靜聽了很長時間，僅此一次夏洛克從案件文檔中分心，看著話筒從他手中越滑越低，彷佛要放下話筒，卻又不能。終於，他點頭，但相較之下，更像是要向他自己、而非電話線另一端，然后開口：「好，我明白。」  
  
更長的靜默。  
  
然后：「謝謝你，是，我會的。」  
  
那時夏洛克離開了，在雷斯垂德能掛斷那通電話之前，他不笨──他看到了來電號碼，還看到他朋友臉色一沉，而且聽到朋友那未曾用過的，可怕的、克制的聲音。  
  
 _好，我明白。_  
  
他不想知道。  
  
================  
  
雷斯垂德送出一個牛皮紙信封的郵件，寄給夏洛克，里頭，冰冷而不涉及個人感情的，是易碎的、復寫紙副本的文件，卷首全都是雷斯垂德的名字；編列成表的醫學測驗，每一項旁邊都印著整齊而小的數字，測驗結果。  
  
如果約翰在家，夏洛克會逐一問他，但再一次他人在診所，所以夏洛克彈開他的筆記型電腦（密碼：多明顯，而他在20秒內就破解了）然后個別地查詢它們。  
  
 _不好，不好，不好。_  
  
他繼續查縮寫字，是被戳印在頁面下方，那個寬而白的空格中的四個小字母。  
  
 _不好。_  
  
在他關閉筆電之前，夏洛克清除了瀏覽紀錄，再次清除，然后第三次，就好像只要抹去他的搜尋，就能夠把搜尋他們的原因給抹去，然后壓低了筆電的蓋子，把空白的螢幕從他的視野中隱藏。  
  
他一開始就是對的，他不想知道。  
  
他想，知道卻改變不了任何事，這不合理。  
  
他把信封靜止不動的，放在本生燈半明滅的火焰上方，直到灰燼細微并且滑落在桌上。當那消失，當一切都消失，那過薄紙張的殘料弄臟了他的指尖，他蜷曲在沙發上，面對著空無，然后假裝很無聊，因為無聊比較好，任何事都比真相更好。  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

他就在那天開始計數， _第一天_ ，他這樣稱呼。頭腦對他大笑，嘲弄他，還試著用另一種方式計數（剩下365天，倒數中），但他拒絕。據說， _平均余命不到一年_ ，而他從未如此痛恨這種說法，於是他爭論， _你才不知道。_  
　  
雷斯垂德才不是平均數。  
　  
他忘了告訴約翰，倒不如說，他考慮告訴約翰，但他說不出那卡在喉嚨的話，而且當他嘗試時，某種黑暗而扭曲的東西就在他胃中槃踞，所以他刪除了關於那些嘗試的記憶，約翰未曾被告知。  
　  
他們訂購外帶，夏洛克沒有吃。  
　  
約翰很早就休息了，夏洛克沒有睡。  
　  
生活還在繼續。  
============================  
  
　  
夏洛克解決了連環殺手案（失蹤的手指塗著綠色指甲油，很明顯，必定如此）而雷斯垂德在另一個案子里再次找他們，位在哈克尼的雙重謀殺案。  
　  
他們一如往常地跳起演繹法之舞，夏洛克從一個地點猛沖到下一個，在他挑出錯置的線索和偽造的腳印時，放大鏡在陽光下閃爍著。「某人費盡心思把這些弄得看來平常，」他大聲說。  
　  
約翰在旁邊，雷斯垂德靠在巡邏車的一側，他一眼盯著夏洛克，而另一眼則看著正氣得默默冒煙的安德森，他比以往更蒼白，也更安靜，此時他對夏洛克喊回去：「那就告訴我為何那不平常！」  
　  
在他喊叫聲中，約翰下定決心，他已經從旁看著探長一整天，不確定他喜歡自己受訓過的眼睛所見。  
　  
「你看起來不好。」  
　  
雷斯垂德笑著，就好像他聽到這一天最好的笑話。  
　  
約翰臉上顯得迷亂惶惑，原本雷斯垂德咧嘴笑著，慢慢地，笑意隨著了解而消失。  
　  
「他沒告訴你。」  
　  
「告訴我什麼？」  
　  
但雷斯垂德逕自走開，跨過犯罪現場，并未特別在意安德森憤怒的呼喊，當他到了夏洛克那里，約翰緊隨在后。  
　  
「你這 _混蛋_ ，」雷斯垂德說：「你是完完全全、徹徹底底的混蛋。」  
　  
夏洛克挑起一邊的眉毛，他時常得到那種評語──雷斯垂德和約翰也不例外，當他們這么說時，通常都是真的──但他不確定這次的原因是什么。  
  
「你沒告訴他。」  
  
夏洛克的臉上閃過理解，但很快被輕蔑給掩蓋：「我有這責任嗎？」  
  
「你可以基於禮貌告訴他。」  
  
「你也可以。」  
  
「看在老天的份上，該告訴我 _什么_ ？」  
  
兩人都在這時間點上轉向約翰，夏洛克打破了沉默。  
  
「雷斯垂德探長，」他冷淡地說：「快死了。」  
===================================  
  
　  
他們坐在從犯罪現場回家的計程車上，約翰一臉疲倦，而且因為滿腦想著和雷斯垂德的交談而皺著臉。那個交談只在他們兩人之間，因為夏洛克一說完那句話，馬上背向他們，闊步走回街上用粉筆畫的尸體輪廓線旁，不理會探長那驚愕而帶些咒罵的感嘆詞。  
　  
他再次回想，在因憤怒而血氣上升的同時，感覺到肌肉正緊繃起來，夏洛克真是他媽的 _難以置信_ 。  
　  
「你心煩意亂，」坐在約翰座位旁的偵探評論道。  
　  
「如果你認為『心煩意亂』足以涵蓋的話，你的演繹法這回辜負你了。」言詞很尖銳，約翰說著，每個字都咬牙切齒。  
　  
「喔，我知道你心煩意亂，但不只這樣，你在 _生氣_ ，」夏洛克說。  
　  
「你該死的正確。」  
　  
「為什么？」  
　  
他室友的白痴程度已經超越約翰的理解能力，更別說去形容了，在把自己的想法組織好之前，他無言地張開嘴好几秒。  
　  
「我知道朋友對你來說不值一提，」他終於開口，任何在阿富汗認識他的人，都能認出他單調而沒有起伏的聲調：「但你難道不關心？ _難道你該死的甚至不在乎_ ？」  
　  
計程車的另一側，夏洛克發出了喉嚨被掐住的聲音。  
　  
約翰在他轉向窗戶之前，捕捉到了他的臉，然后馬上由衷地為了已說出口的話感到抱歉，他從沒看過夏洛克這樣，這是毫不掩飾的害怕，像被困在他眼里的柵欄之后。那是 _驚恐_ 。  
  
夏洛克已經知道好几天了，知道卻說不出口，而他用來示人的每個字、每個姿態，都是表象  
　  
他怎么會沒注意到呢？  
　  
剩余路途中他們不曾再交談。  
=========================  
  
　  
那晚，雷斯垂德感到又熱又冷，滿臉通紅卻又瑟瑟發抖，而且不能成眠。  
　  
是有為這症狀的藥品，琥珀色小瓶裝著白色藥片，但是它們維持未開封狀態放在浴室櫃子里，之前他處理過這樣的事，他將需要那藥片。他不是個軟弱的人；他在首都警察局任職很長時間，他曾經被打到不醒人事，他曾被槍擊（他們并不總是失手），他曾被人押在刀尖下，如果任由發燒擊倒他，那就太該死了。  
　  
所以當一樓的大鎖發出輕聲 _喀咑響_ ，還有模糊的步伐在階梯上發出咯吱聲時，他是醒著的，接著沉寂無聲；他感覺自己身體再次從火熱而寒冷，他在寂靜中躺著發抖了一分鐘，然后好奇心戰勝了，他從被單下安靜地爬出，放輕了腳步進入客廳。  
　  
夏洛克正站在窗邊，凝視那片倫惇燈海，雷斯垂德來時也沒有移開視線，只是稍微挪開位置讓他能加入。那時，他們一致的，眺望著雷斯垂德發誓過要守護的領域，而他卻不斷地顫抖，直到夏洛克把過窄的西裝外套披掛在他的雙肩，并且站得更靠近些，雙眼仍注視著下方幽暗的街道。  
　  
早上他在沙發上醒來，身上裹著西裝外套和毯子，夏洛克已經不見蹤影。  
===============================  
  
　  
「你常這樣做？」在另一晚，他問出口，顫抖已經過了，大概因為現在體溫并不是那么高，不過也許和夏洛克的外套有點關系，它再次包裹著他。盡管是在雷斯垂德自己的公寓里，壁櫥中有他自己的外套，但他沒向夏洛克提這點。  
　  
「當我睡不著時，」偵探回答，窗簾變換的影子正快速地越過他的臉。  
　  
「你有睡嗎？」  
　  
雷斯垂德光看著他就足以知道答案。  
　  
「約翰知道你來這里嗎？」  
　  
「他知道我離開，不知道地點。」  
　  
「他不介意嗎？」  
　  
「我沒問過。」  
　  
他放過這話題，夏洛克在這里已經足夠。  
　  
雷斯垂德重新望向城市的燈火，微微前靠，將額頭停留在冰涼的玻璃上，讓自己身處於逐漸漫延於倫惇的夜霧、以及左側這個高瘦安靜的人之間，這似乎是讓人睡著的好方法；所以他拉緊了那件西裝外套，任由雙眼闔上，頭低垂到胸前。  
　  
在診斷之后，他已經好几天沒睡了，恐懼於似乎只要他沒能注意自己每次呼吸，他可能就此停止、不再呼吸了。他知道這不會發生，即便如此，但也沒能讓──汗溼透被單的夜晚，用自己震耳欲聾的心跳節奏來計算著呼吸──任何事情容易一點。  
　  
這種害怕并不理性，但是這當中最不理性的部分在於：夏洛克的存在，不知怎么地讓一切容易了些。  
　  
凡事都有第一次。  
======================================  
  
　  
雷斯垂德帶著夏洛克需要的檔案順路拜訪221B，其實諮詢偵探可以自己過來拿，但雷斯垂德對於每個人把他當成一輕碰就會癱倒這點感到厭倦，警場里他的團隊為他而生的同情心已經成了令人窒息的濃霧，能夠抽離其實挺好的。約翰為他們三人泡了茶，然后坐著閑聊了一會兒足球，夏洛克保持著率直的沉默。  
　  
但無法永遠保持這樣，當約翰詢問起治療時，一切急轉直下。他并不是想粉碎好心情，那不正確，雖然的確造成這結果，但他是醫生，他無法容忍、總覺得需要做些事情，任何事，去 _修補療愈_ 。  
　  
沒有多少事能做了，多數常規療法對雷斯垂德的症狀無效，而他不想使用會讓他虛弱的藥物，那將更糟，他拉起袖子，展示給約翰一列交替使用的注射痕跡（瘀青、泛紫的；夏洛克退避了）──他們并不是沒做事──但僅止於此，沒有任何在治愈上的顯著嘗試，只是讓終點能有些微機會延后几周來到。  
　  
夏洛克下意識地將手拂過自己的臂膀，他也有類似於雷斯垂德身上的舊針孔。  
　  
當約翰走進廚房（ _靠在牆上，一手捂著臉，試著接受這個困境_ ）去拿更多的茶，雷斯垂德指向夏洛克的手，那只手仍透過袖子撫弄陳舊的注射傷疤。  
　  
「如果我不能在這里阻止你，你會做什么？」他嘆息，單單提出這問題，似乎就讓他更蒼老。  
　  
「沒事。」夏洛克告訴他。  
　  
「夏洛克，你我都知道你──」  
　  
「 _不會發生_ 。」他發出噓聲，而這比他們兩人所預期得更為強烈。  
　  
如果在針劑救不了雷斯垂德的同時，他又用針把自己弄得更糟，夏洛克想，那還真是拙劣的報答。  
==================  
  
  
  


 


	3. Chapter 3

總監的辦公室是灰色系，還擺了許多她孩子的照片，若是夏洛克，現在大概會剖析起長官的生活，他會跌破眼鏡的，她可比你所認識到的，還更有彈奏吉他的才華。多數人不會寬容地提起那類事情，這也是總監永遠都不會對夏洛克在雷斯垂德的已結案件紀錄里、以及他所交出的日益令人印象深刻的年報中的貢獻，有所了解的原因。  
　  
他必須坐下，在這間辦公室里雷斯垂德通常都不自在，他通常偏好於站著交出他的報告書，但近日他腿骨中的痛感，使得站立變得比以往艱難。當他拒絕化療的時候，他們已經警告過這點，告訴他會疼痛，他們認為后果并不值得。他用貼片代替，就像以前釋放尼古丁一樣，那些貼片以同樣方式釋放止痛劑，所以實際上沒那么不同，真的。  
　  
總監疾如風地從他背后進來，關上辦公室的門，然后隨手在桌上放下一捆報告。  
　  
「探長，」她說，而他在那一刻站起來，向她致意。  
　  
「我收到你的信了，」她開口：「而我得說那令人沮喪，你是我們最好的成員之一，探長，而且你每一年的紀錄都更勝以往。」  
　  
他低下頭，為了這稱贊而靦腆，更羞愧於那功勞其實是夏洛克的，并不屬於他。  
　  
「我很遺憾你要離開我們。」  
　  
我很遺憾我必須走，他想，喔，這話語中的雙重涵義是苦澀的。「不知道你是否介意──你在辭呈中，你并未說明你的理由......」  
　  
不，他試過，然而一旦白紙黑字就是毫無遮掩的事實，接著就不能遏止地想到被他放在信封里，給了夏洛克的那份精細、枯燥無味的復寫紙副本文件。這讓他難以呼吸，所以他一句接著一句地刪除了那些陳述，直到只剩下少數一些淨化過的字眼，那有幫助，一點點。  
　  
「只在你我之間說，你能否告訴我，究竟是什么促使你寫這個？」  
　  
雷斯垂德探長，他能聽到夏洛克的聲音，快死了。  
　  
他几乎要反射性得說出口（那片刻，他想他懂得為何夏洛克那樣說，），但常識判斷及時阻止了他這么做，然后他凝視著總監的桌子。  
　  
「你有看另一封信嗎？」替而代之，他這樣問。  
　  
「推荐信嗎？」  
　  
他點頭。  
　  
「我看了，探長，如你所知，你的意見讓我放下了許多重擔，如果你覺得葛雷森是頂替你的最佳選擇，我會在高層管理團隊中大力促成。但我必須這么問──為什么不是迪莫克？他在辦案技巧上僅次於你。」  
　  
「迪莫克是個好偵探，當他准備好，他會表現卓越。但現在，葛雷森是更好選擇，我們需要他。」  
　  
他沒說出來的是，夏洛克不會和迪莫克共事。  
　  
他步出總監辦公室時，已不再是探長，但他別無選擇，而這并沒有像其他人所說的那樣，感覺自由。

===========

　  
當他回到家，他的公寓看來比過往更為空虛，他想一直以來都是如此，客廳里并沒有足夠的家具，也沒有什么個人化的東西。會如此，是因為以往那看來并沒有必要，因為他花了所有時間在辦公室里，而短如插曲的睡眠時間，并不足以擔保做多少裝飾。  
　  
而現在，他將全天候留在這里，去開始......似乎也是徒勞。  
　  
通常，他會重溫文書工作，而在罕見地不省人事的時刻，則是因為他覺得沒必要帶工作回家，他就會喝酒（大概是因為夏洛克做了某件事），接著也許試著從那破舊的電視上找點節目看，有時候就看著它從模糊而靜止。今天兩種選擇對他都不適用，因為他再也不會拿到任何文書工作，而只要他還必須注射針藥，那酒精顯然會讓醫生皺眉。  
　  
他該打掃公寓，但他并沒擁有夠多的東西，來讓它顯得一團亂 。  
　  
腿骨低處傳來噬人的疼痛，提醒他自己還站著，補救之道是沙發。他可以看看電視上有沒有足球比賽，當然沒有──足球季在上個月就結束──但他能假裝這個查看動作是有點意義的。  
　  
相反的，他坐下后什么都不做，也不費心假裝了。  
　  
當他聽到大門被轉開時，就像是溺水者被拖上岸。他已經好几周不想麻煩地上鎖了；他告訴自己是因為根本沒什么可偷的，而這藉口恰好足夠讓他覺得不必鎖。到如今，夏洛克安靜腳步聲，已經在他清醒躺在床上的失眠夜里變得熟悉，還會猜想是否出現，於是他很快對自己說，但現在還不是夜間。夏洛克只有在暗夜才會出現。  
　  
一個檔案夾，被粗心大意地扔在咖啡桌上，然后滑行著停在雷斯垂德前面，緊接其后的是夏洛克本人，同樣漫不經心地猛然坐在雷斯垂德身旁的沙發上，省下了他的勉強一瞥就開口問：「嗯？」  
　  
「嗯，什么？」  
　  
「你怎么想？」頭點向那個資料夾，那是案件資料，雷斯垂德知道這點，既然上頭并沒有新蘇格蘭警場的戳印，肯定是私人委託案。  
　  
他翻到第一頁，看著照片和迅速又潦草記下的筆記，然后開始發笑。  
　  
「什么？怎么回事？」夏洛克聽來氣惱。  
　  
「這只是......」  
　  
「什么？」  
　  
「夏洛克福爾摩斯帶給我一個案子。」  
　  
夏洛克嗤之以鼻，「當然，除非你有更有趣的事去做。」他冷淡地回應。

　  
雷斯垂德把注意力拉回到夏洛克的檔案上，同時他不能克制地咯咯笑著，就像這樣，公寓現在看來挺好的，他可以這樣過日子，如果傍晚都能像這樣過的話。  
　  
可是，日子會這樣嗎？他想起那些夏洛克并未出現的夜晚。  
　  
他不能這么要求，夏洛克不知道他有多么依賴這點，他有多需要一切繼續，每天一次，他提醒自己，毎一件事都已經讓他如此想念；他可能也把夏洛克加在這張表上。  
　  
「所以，」他說，重新聚焦回檔案上：「這是指，你不再是世界唯一的諮詢偵探了？」  
　  
那嚴厲的一眼，讓這句話太值得了。

===============

　　  
他現在睡得更多了，而且需要這樣，到頭來，睡眠填補了他日子里多數時間──十、十二小時的睡，而且醒來時從來不覺得休息夠了，幸好他在辭職時就已經認命了。  
　  
他試著避免在夜里睡著，只是以防萬一；夏洛克有時來有時則不，而雷斯垂德的生活開始變得毫無邏輯，因為夏洛克在的那些夜晚，他可以再次沉入疲憊的睡眠之海，而當他獨自一人時，四面牆總是太壓迫，夜晚總是太空虛。  
　

他的小隊邀請他去參加酒吧之夜，自從交回他的警官徽章后，他們都還沒見過雷斯垂德，所以他們不曉得他應付不來。總之他還是去了，也邀請了約翰和夏洛克同行，原來約翰已經受邀，而夏洛克沒有。  
　  
每個人在他走進時，都用過大的音量喊著雷斯垂德的名字、還露齒笑著歡迎他，那是為了將他們看到他第一眼時的沮喪偽裝起來。他知道自己看起來怎樣，他比几周前看來更灰敗、更清瘦、也更蒼老，他不是夏洛克福爾摩斯，但他們同樣也不是有技巧的說謊家；僅管如此，他們真的很高興看到他，而這種感覺是互相的。  
　  
他繞一圈和每個人打招呼──「給我水就好，謝謝。」──在他快轉完第二圈時，他的四肢沉重如鉛，大腦也像被棉花旋轉包裹著，這感覺告訴他身體需要入睡了，叛徒！他想，然后點了咖啡，如果說約翰有注意到：是夏洛克支撐著老探長避免睡著的話，他也對此一語不發。  
　  
他們起身要離開，他們三人一起，但約翰仍在就南方靈魂樂和安德森有場特別強烈的爭論，原來安德森的興趣真的不只是惹惱夏洛克。「留下。」諮詢偵探告訴他。  
　  
「好，那我──在家碰頭，對嗎？」  
　  
「嗯，」是典型夏洛克的心不在焉同意，也許。  
　

在他的公寓里，雷斯垂德知道他該睡了，睡魔的卷須已經爬上也包圍了他，但是他有些話必須和夏洛克說，在他還記得的時候。夏洛克應該在家的，和約翰一起，而不是在這里，但事實是他并不在家......  
　  
「謝謝你。」他嘗試，這句話的尾音模糊。  
　  
夏洛克看來很困惑。  
　  
「你不必留在這里的。」  
　  
「你這里很適合用來思考，」夏洛克說：「而你，從來沒有因為牛奶而抱怨。」  
　  
兩人都記起夏洛克有個室友，這是雷斯垂德几乎要忘掉的事，現在他不會看到他們一起出現在犯罪現場了，現在他也不再去貝克街了，他有點羨慕，說真的，羨慕夏洛克──自稱反社會的人士──有個不管他去哪里，都會在家等待的人，這肯定讓人有安全感，他想，除了夏洛克，對他來說，這說不定令人生厭。  
　  
「唯一一件我從來不想要的事，就是孤單一人。」當他輕聲說出這句話時，他并不是想到約翰。  
　  
「而那是唯一我總會希望的事。」夏洛克回答。  
　  
彼此交換一眼，然后兩人開始大笑，因為生活，生活真是荒謬可笑，看看他們：唯一站在『雷斯垂德』這人和『孤單等死』這事之間的，竟然是個不想要朋友的反社會份子。  
　

這是頭一次當他醒來的時候，夏洛克還在，他們沒就此討論，雷斯垂德煮了兩杯咖啡、而不是只煮一杯；在夏洛克離開后，他在桌上一疊書下面，找到了被棄置的馬克杯。  
　  
傍晚時他也在，他們討論著他最近的案子中、各種言之成理的謀殺用武器，雷斯垂德在沙發上睡著了，身體像是因為遭受沖擊而弓起，夏洛克在大約二十分鐘內解決了案子，而在這晚剩余的時間里，他坐在沙發的另一頭，思考著。  
　

第三天，當雷斯垂德醒來，夏洛克正在他的廚房里進行實驗，他不曉得那些器材從哪里來，他也不想知道那些器材中是否有屬於他自己的東西，取而代之的，他問起221B。  
　  
「那又不會跑開，」夏洛克說：「而你還沒對我大喊，通常來說，現在我已經被人大吼大叫了。」  
　  
「你曾在很多人的公寓做實驗？」  
　  
「只有兩個。」  
　  
他能描繪出那叫喊的場景；沒人能像約翰那樣與夏洛克相配合，喔好吧──是約翰和哈德森太太，想到房東太太讓他微笑起來，她一直對他很親切，無數次的提供了茶水和餅干，而偶爾，這淡化了在拜訪諮詢偵探后、某些特別艱困的時刻。房東太太是否會對他的缺席感到奇怪？他想，她是不是也疑惑於夏洛克為何不在家？  
　  
至少，她大概不會想念那些被展示的人體部位和彈孔。  
　  
「所以你現在要在這里進行實驗？」  
　  
「很明顯。」  
　  
「那約翰呢？」這個問題當然不是和實驗有關，問的是關於每一件事，那些案子，夏洛克經常性造訪他的公寓，所有這些。  
　  
「約翰可以等。」  
　  
他們忽略了其下的暗流，話語里的第二層涵義，你不能等。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章  
  
那一天終於到來了，雷斯垂德變得太過疲累又過於痛楚，實在沒辦法真正地聚焦在夏洛克的案子上。在某種程度上，這沒什么關系，他想，夏洛克好像并不真的需要他；但是當這一切能持續時，它曾是個美麗的故事，而他對必須看著故事消逝感到難過。  
  
夏洛克把紙張清空，漫不經心地把卷宗丟在沙發旁，自己則換到一張扶手椅上；現在，再也沒有讓他留下的託詞了，他們雙方都知道這點。  
  
「你不必留下。」雷斯垂德告訴他。  
  
能夠有夏洛克在此相伴，給了他理由照舊乖乖起床，讓他有理由去接受止痛貼片和注射、數量逐漸增加的藥片，在多數日子里，他能假裝他的櫥櫃里并沒有藏了那些奇形怪狀的藥片。有夏洛克在此相伴，也讓他依然會著裝下樓到那些商店去（雖然現在，他多半只會在購物袋里扔進一罐咖啡，還有最近期顯眼的謀殺頭條，而且覺得這已經夠好；他不再對吃東西有太大興趣，而夏洛克更是從沒興致）。  
  
他不會說出來，但夏洛克是他仍然嘗試去做的理由。  
  
但他看過夏洛克無聊的樣子，那通常導致結搆性的損害；假如夏洛克炸了這公寓，他懷疑自己有足夠的時間去修補。而且諮詢偵探是忙碌的──葛雷森會適時地讓夏洛克參與調查，而私人委託案也讓他保持穩定工作量。  
  
傻瓜才會要他留下。  
  
讓他繼續做事吧。  
  
夏洛克給了他茫然的一眼：「我知道我不必留。」  
  
「聽著，」雷斯垂德繼續說著，腦海已下好決定，現在他更有說服力了：「你有工作，有事情該做，走吧，你不必為我做這些，只因為我是......」  
  
「因為你是什么？」  
  
他在客廳里揮舞著含糊的手勢，在這里，所有的事實都呈現得如此讓人痛楚，案件卷宗之間藏了醫學報告，在咖啡桌下躺的是止痛貼片的箱子，而原封不動地放在沙發旁的，則是一杯干涸的茶。  
  
夏洛克的視線跟著他的手勢移動，接著，在一個苦澀的微笑中，夏洛克的唇抿起。  
  
「別傻了，」他說，僅管言詞刻薄，他的聲調卻絕非如此：「你真的認為：我只因為這點而來這里？」  
  
雷斯垂德坐著，一臉困惑，接著想： _當然是這樣啊_ ，然而夏洛克以前不曾像這樣，從來不曾如此 _有人情味_ ──  
  
  
  
但在他能將想法推導出結論之前，夏洛克已經握住了他的雙肩──他的雙眸朦朧如隔層紗，卻又 _炙熱如火_ ──接著把雙唇印上雷斯垂德的，如此輕柔.......以至於他們几乎感覺不到這個接觸。  
  
他們因這沖擊而坐了好一會兒，視線交纏。  
  
他結結巴巴地開口：「但是──我一直以為──你和約翰──」  
  
「是啊，」夏洛克心不在焉地回答：「每個人都這樣想。」  
  
「所以──」  
  
「閉嘴，」夏洛克說，接著他再次回到那里，溫暖的氣息、溫暖的吻、撫著雷斯垂德臉頰的溫暖的手，而且， _喔見鬼_ ，他竟回吻了，這超出他曾想像的多得太多；而最沖擊雷斯垂德的是，夏洛克此刻竟是如此、如此地 _溫柔_ 。  
  
當夏洛克終於再次拉回身子時，雷斯垂德正喃喃低語，這使得夏洛克必須斜靠過去，才能聽見：「喔不，喔，不，不，不.......」  
  
  
  
夏洛克以手輕撫著對方的臉頰， _有什么不對嗎？_ 但是他說不出口，他對細節演繹和苛刻指責之外的所有言詞，從來都不擅長。雷斯垂德卻不肯讓一切就此帶過，他凝視著夏洛克的雙眸，接著無助地開口：「為什么？為什么是 _現在_ ？」  
  
然后，他們兩人都一語不發，只是緊緊地握住彼此，這時，他們都打心底深處明白：每一秒、每一次碰觸、每一次眨眼，就是和『 _再不能有_ 』靠近了一分。  
  
  
夏洛克清了清喉嚨，回答：「喔，我想，我可以等你想好如何開口再來談。」  
  
他有意地錯誤解讀了，雷斯垂德任由他這么做，也愛他這么做。  
  
「我不曾......」  
  
「我知道。」  
  
「你正失去我。」  
  
「之前確實是如此。」  
  
 _是呀_ ，雷斯垂德想， _但我不曾知道_ 。  
  
「我們這是在虛耗時間。」  
  
「不，」他說：「我們沒有。我虛耗了四十年光陰，而這──」『 _夏洛克──_ 』「──這不是。」  
    
  
夏洛克點了點頭，接著在沙發上伸展了四肢，再用他自己環抱著雷斯垂德。醒來時雷斯垂德模糊地回想起：在自己和坐墊之間，有一件被用來舒服地裹在他身上、已經滿是縐痕的高雅西裝外套；而這深深地觸動他，這點更甚於那個吻，這表示夏洛克確實是 _真心誠意_ 要這樣做，而且早已持續了一段長時間。他們就這樣坐著，因著對方的呼吸而起伏，然后夏洛克安靜地說：「這很好。」  
  
確實如此。  
  
他并沒打算要再睡著，如果能做到的話、他真的不想再睡去，但他的身體背叛了他（長長的背叛名單上再添一筆，而且是最無關緊要的一筆），當夏洛克的手指溫柔地梳理著他的發絲，他的意識漂流沉睡。  
  
=========================  
  
  
  
「我很理解你的情況，探長，但我真的太忙。」  
  
還陷在半睡半醒的朦朧時刻，雷斯垂德以為夏洛克指的是他，之后才想起：已經有很長一段期間都沒人稱他『探長』了。會先想到這點很奇怪，因為他接著才想到昨晚──夏洛克在他唇上、在他發間，還抱著他──而他覺得這些才該是第一件想到的事情。  
  
夏洛克一只手臂仍然占有性地環靠著他，另一手則正忙著把手機塞回口袋里。  
  
「早安。」夏洛克說，這是如此日常，讓他覺得這是徹底地不可思議。  
  
「是葛雷森嗎？」他問。  
  
「是，謀殺案，家族內的，無趣，他能搞定的。」  
  
「你應當去。」他讓眼皮再次悄悄地閉上了：「他打電話來讓你去，好事......」  
  
「忙。」夏洛克很快回答，而他的手已經移去梳順著越來越銀白的發。  
  
  
待他下次醒轉已經又晚了許多，陽光斑駁地落在沙發的布面上。曾有一次，一個無雨的日子，他想和夏洛克去散散步；約翰告訴過他，夏洛克喜歡連續地在倫惇市區漫游几小時，總是能在城市的每個脈沖點指出最新的變動，而且會追根究柢地剖析。對雷斯垂德來說，大半個倫惇都是被遺忘的犯罪現場，而他很想透過夏洛克的眼光去重新看這些地方。  
  
然而，時至今日，單單穿過客廳都會讓他呼吸急促，可以讓他和夏洛克一同在街道探險的時光已經過去了，而這只是他過去不曾真正知曉的、曾經擁有的成千時刻之一罷了。  
  
  
雷斯垂德轉過頭往上望著對方，夏洛克從昨晚就沒挪過位置，而且雷斯垂德看到了 _那個_ 神情，那個只在他發現真正精巧的犯罪現場時，才會出現的神情。  
  
「在看什么？」他問，嗓音低沉。  
  
夏洛克花了點時間才明白他有說話，接著他的雙眼輕快地往下梭巡，注視著陽光在雷斯垂德發間的模樣，那雙才剛醒來的巧克力色眸子，皺起的臉（ _擔憂，是的，但是也帶著笑意_ ），這之后他才能回答：「編入目錄。」  
  
「編入目錄？」雷斯垂德的語調也很熟悉──見 _鬼的夏洛克你在說什么？_  
  
「你。」  
  
他等候著，知道夏洛克遲早會解釋這點，當他開口，他聲音會嗡鳴共振著穿過他的胸骨，然后也會傳到雷斯垂德身上，能夠有這樣的期待真是美好。  
  
  
「你有好多種樣子，而且每種都不同，而我還沒能全部都記下。」  
  
「那你需要多久可以都記下？」他邊問邊露齒而笑，因為諮詢偵探正無止盡地要求更多資訊，這點太徹底地讓人熟悉，也因為夏洛克看他的方式，就彷佛他是個全新的目標，就好像雷斯垂德所做的事事項項、都等同於只為他們存在的某種難解的廣闊謎團。  
  
「永遠不夠。」夏洛克輕柔低語：「在我的硬碟空間里，永遠都沒有足夠的空間來容納這些。」  
  
====== ===========  
  
  
  
　  
當一切能持續時，過渡時期是好的。  
  
他開始定期接受輸血，這讓他能做的事情多一點。他不確定該如何判斷情況的好壞，因為這給了他多一點時間，而時間代表了一切；但同時這表示醫生判定他自己的身體已經無以為繼，有一晚，他偶然發現夏洛克和約翰用簡訊討論這一點。  
　  
 _如果他們不再輸血，會發生什么事？_ _SH  
_ _  
_ _那不要緊，夏洛克。_ _  
_ _  
_ _他們不會永遠這么做。_ _SH  
_ _  
_ _只要輸血有幫助，他們會的。_ _  
_ _  
_ _那不夠好。_ _SH  
  
_ _我知道。_  
  
　  
他們開始使用像是『緩和醫療』、『末期安寧照護』、『生命盡頭』這樣的字眼，這令他迷惑，因為一切不是正繼續？他覺得好像他的生命才剛對終局 _喊停_ 。  
　  
他們要他去接受醫療建議，但他想這一切很荒謬，當他們催促他要深思，他毫無笑容地答應下來，然后告訴夏洛克。夏洛克殘忍地嘲弄他們，他真好奇輔導員會對夏洛克福爾摩斯怎么想。  
　  
  
好几個月以來，他頭一次帶著文件回家，坐在沙發上翻閱著卷宗，這姿態真是熟悉，几乎是自動化地，這點讓他几乎快笑出聲......直到心底深處真正看見：每一頁上方都印著他的名字，而他現在將要簽署叫停的，不是別人，正是他自己的生命終點。  
　  
看來似乎應該是荒誕可笑的，但并非如此。當夏洛克發現的時候，他在沙發上不停發抖，完全沒有邏輯地同時發出笑聲又滿臉淚痕，還因此掙扎著喘不過氣。  
　  
  
夏洛克的雙臂環抱著他，將他拉近，而他倚靠著夏洛克材質輕薄的襯衫痙攣似的哆嗦，一直持續到他能控制好自己，將歇斯底里的笑聲平靜下來，終於只剩下了──自從這一切開始后，雷斯垂德連一次都不曾容許自己去感受的──悲傷。現在他依然不想感受它，所以他推開它，只是吞忍那種傷悲，以其它事物的重量去碾碎它，因為對他來說，到目前為止這方式几乎都有用，而他也許還可以繼續這么做。  
　  
只有當他終於整理好自己去擊退這一切時，他才認知到夏洛克也在發抖，雖然他沒有像雷斯垂德剛剛那般地崩潰了，年輕人的雙眼緊閉，而他的唇也擠壓成陰沉的線條。  
　  
很長一段時間里，夏洛克只是緊擁著他。  
　  
  
  
良久，雷斯垂德把手揮向那些文件：「咳，我想我最好......」他說，然后從咖啡桌上拿起了筆，在第一個空白簽名線上躊躇著：「你願意見證嗎？」  
　  
夏洛克從筆下抽走了那疊表格，而因為雷斯垂德的手已經太接近紙張，於是留下了模糊的藍色線條蜿蜒著。「你不可以簽這個！」  
　  
「為什么？」  
　  
「他們將會讓你......」這讓他費了點力氣才能把句子說完整：「 _死去_ 。」  
　  
「是的，」他點頭：「我知道。」  
　  
夏洛克的回答很簡單：「不。」  
「你不能做這個決定。」  
「你不能讓他們這樣做。」  
　  
「但那正是我希望他們做的──別急救。夏洛克，心肺復蘇朮并不容易，那會壓斷肋骨，造成損傷，我不想那樣；還有看看我，我沒法 _撐過來_ 的。」他做得很好，現在他已經克服最初的震驚，和夏洛克爭辯有助於此：「而即使撐過來了，我還會再次地經曆這個，這只會再次發生，然后再一次，而且持續發生，甚至几個月的時間，夏洛克，是時候了。」  
　  
他們坐著。  
　  
「你想怎么做？」  
夏洛克雙眼移向還沒被收妥的藥片小瓶子。  
　  
「是，我曾想過這樣做，有一次，」雷斯垂德承認，迎向他的注視：「但那時...所有...這一切發生了，而我并不能讓這一切終止，除非...放棄急救...早已成為必須。」  
　  
他簽名了，而夏洛克見證。  
　  
  
他帶著文件回到醫院，這是第一次夏洛克和他一同去，他們詢問他是否已經做好重要的決定。  
　  
他看著夏洛克然后回答：「是的。」  
  
=============

 


	5. Chapter 5

紅血球總是能讓他覺得很棒──就像他可以隨心所欲做任何事，至少能有几小時時間，他推想這就像任何時間所能感受到的『健康』了，只是現在他是用不同尺度在衡量而已。  
  
當夏洛克過來找他時──現在夏洛克總是會來──明亮的微笑綻開在雷斯垂德臉上：「我們出門慶祝吧。」他說。  
  
「慶祝什么？」  
  
「喔，我不知道，一起外出用午餐或做些什么。」趁著他還能，趁著向某人借來的細胞還在他的血管奔流，還在做著他的血球所不能的事情。  
  
夏洛克沒想到到理由反對，於是接受，當他看到雷斯垂德精力十足地舞動夸張的手勢招呼已經等著他們的計程車時，夏洛克讓步之余也贊同這次冒險，同時伴隨著罕見的微笑。  
  
「去哪里好呢？」雷斯垂德在車里問他。  
  
他其實沒什么主意：「午餐？」  
  
「貝克街。」心血來潮下，他作了決定。：「我們到那邊，和約翰打招呼吧。」  
  
「你確定你能做到？」  
  
「沒關系。」雷斯垂德說，他并不打算把和醫生間的對話告訴夏洛克，不會告訴他這是最后一回輸血了，他得來過多的鐵質和細胞，這些卻支持不了足夠的時間長度；也不會告訴他，他請他們這次將止痛劑和血液同時輸入血管，所以他能讓自己像個活生生的人一樣地出門，因為他很可能再也沒辦法了。  
  
當他們還能假裝這樣的交談并不必要的時候，他們兩人都值得擁有美好的一天。  
  
  
  
他們最后到達貝克街上的L'Ulivo餐廳，在門外吃東西──或者不如說，放著眼前的食物不碰而坐在店門口，針對一件謀殺案當中所使用的、無跡可循的稀有植物性毒藥的可行性爭論不已；向來實事求是的夏洛克，又粗野大聲地聲稱是夾竹桃和烏頭根草，而雷斯垂德，當然他不如夏洛克顯然曾作過這類毒物研究，則偏愛傳統上常用的毒芹。從談話開始，服務生就不曾到過他們這桌，附近的顧客們全都看來出現輕微的焦慮，而雷斯垂德則感覺到几個月來不曾經曆的舒暢。  
  
夏洛克發簡訊給約翰，讓他來平息這爭論，而他几分鐘內就到了，加入他們這桌并問道：「這次我們要殺誰？」這句話一點都無法讓其他用餐者的表情放松下來。  
  
沒辦法全槃信任夏洛克所選購的餐，約翰最后幫忙吃了雷斯垂德餐點的大部分，然后他們繼續討論了話題中某些比較不駭人的部分。太陽慢慢西沉，讓長長的影子投射在他們桌上，用夾雜著金色與灰色的光影妝點著三人，終於，他們走過半個街區到了221B，這段路很近，即使已經在臨時活力的末尾時刻，雷斯垂德也能辦到。  
  
在他們准備離開公寓之前，夏洛克收拾了他的小提琴，然后走進廚房去找尋一些額外的化學玻璃容器，這讓雷斯垂德單獨坐在沙發上，約翰則坐在旁邊的專屬座椅上，突然地，雷斯垂德想提出請求。  
  
「約翰，」  
  
醫生轉頭看他。  
  
「你可以照顧他嗎？」  
  
「我想，」約翰慢慢地回答：「當我搬進這里的那時，我已經回答了這個問題。」  
  
「只要答應我，好嗎？他并不是像.....哎，你知道.....不像他外表給人的印象。」  
  
「當然我會。」  
  
「謝謝你。」  
  
他們只簡短提及這點，哈德森太太上樓來打招呼；一開始他們為她准備了茶，她很開心看到他看來挺好，盡管自知是人為結果，仍然很高興聽到這點，接著是一場愉快的聊天。當夕陽落在几棟大樓的邊緣，他再也沒辦法隱藏自己的疲態。  
  
  
  
當他們到家時，沒再倒在沙發上；反正再也不需要更多的假象了，接著連外套都沒脫的夏洛克蜷著身體在床上緊貼著他。  
  
「很棒的慶祝？」夏洛克在他耳邊低語著，氣息吹拂著几縷亂翹的發絲。  
  
他沒有回答，總之環抱著他的力度仍收緊了，他們現在已經不需要言語。  
  
  
===============  
  
  
夏洛克會為他拉小提琴，向來都記得他喜歡那些曲子，然后在情況舒緩的日子里演奏它們；在那種日子里，他們會坐在客廳聊天，有時候雷斯垂德大笑，有些時候則是夏洛克拉著琴，又有些時候，其中一個人會轉開那架舊電視，選個正上演的球賽（若是雷斯垂德選的，那么夏洛克會發著牢騷而羞辱球員）、或是糟糕的實境秀（如果是夏洛克挑的，雷斯垂德會為了他的可怕品味而叨念他）。  
　  
在比較難熬的日子里，他會在失眠與沉睡的狀態漂流不定，而且不能真有精神可以說話，那時，夏洛克就會把小提琴擱在一旁，只是陪在他身邊，兩人就只是將所有時間用來把對方擁進懷里。夏洛克繼續把一切編入目錄：雷斯垂德的頭發輕刷過他的唇，藏在過於寬松襯衫下的、手腕部分的細小骨頭，而他臉上的線條不再像之前那樣、能夠因為睡著而放下疼痛焦慮 。雷斯垂德則專注在感受緊貼著他的夏洛克，他是溫暖而如磐石般牢靠的，雖然兩者似乎都不是他給人的感覺，而如果現在藥物已經無法紓解疼痛，至少他還能感受夏洛克。  
  
  
  
　  
這天來的也是一樣美好，當時夏洛克就站在窗邊，演奏雷斯垂德從未聽過的一曲長而溫柔的曲子，然后吻他，而這次并沒有伴隨著他們常有的小心翼翼與躊躇猶豫。這很完美，而這樣的完美讓他更為渴望，但當他試著深吸口氣把這點說出口時，冷不防地呼吸亂了套，他咳嗽不止還咳出血，接著夏洛克的手落在他的肩頭、手臂環抱著他，夏洛克在電話上： _約翰，約翰，幫幫忙_ ，但這不像是夏洛克啊，夏洛克從來不曾聽來如此絕望。  
　  
他并不真記得接下來發生的事，只知道醫院的床很冷，而且那被上漿得太硬挺，以至於他呼吸時會發出霹啪細響。 _呼吸中_ ，他還在呼吸，那就還好，接著他試著睜開雙眼。  
  
  
光線太亮而刺痛了眼睛，夏洛克就在一旁，整個人蜷在床邊的椅子里，毫不眨眼地看著他，直到他醒轉的那刻──就在那時，夏洛克從椅子起身，然后靠在床邊，他的手指梳理著雷斯垂德的發，喃喃低語著他終於醒來之類的話。  
　  
「是啊，」他咧嘴一笑，接著嘗到了一股微弱卻不容錯認的金屬味；這讓他有一秒鐘的恐慌，但隨即明白他的嘴唇干裂了：「醒了。」  
　  
「別再......別......」  
　  
「想像一下，」雷斯垂德微微一笑，又快要陷入沉睡：「偉大的夏洛克福爾摩斯，說不出話。」  
  
  
  
　  
當醫生進來時他已經睡去，醫生看到的是──夏洛克也在床上，纏繞著他就像某種保護性的八爪章魚──忍不住脫口：「見鬼了。」  
　  
「真不夠專業。」  
　  
至少他還領悟到該看來克制些：「我很抱歉，我不曉得他已經（he had）.....」  
　  
「他曾經（he has）.。」  
　  
「對，當然。」  
　  
夏洛克讓到一旁讓醫生診斷，檢查輸液袋和他的病人，醫生對保持表情空白這點很拿手，但他以前從不需要對如夏洛克這樣的人隱藏心思，偵探注意到當醫生查看生命徵候監測器時，他嘴角的肌肉很輕微地繃緊了；還觀察到當他評估生理情況時，會避開夏洛克的眼光。  
　  
「還有多久？」夏洛克直言不諱地問，因為如果要婉轉將需要更多字，那將會讓他必須更費力去避免打破那種自制的假象。  
　  
醫生則盡可能想委婉：「誒，我們──」夏洛克打斷他。  
　  
「省下那些床邊禮貌吧，我不需要，給我訊息。」  
　  
答案是單薄而冷酷的；夏洛克從沒想讓醫生喜歡他，當他們到這里之后，他也不想讓任何人鐘愛他。「几天。」  
　  
他預期會是壞消息，但是──：「几天？」  
　  
一個肯定的點頭：「最好的情況。」  
　  
這不是真的。  
　  
這不可能是真的。  
　  
他自始至終都知道雷斯垂德將要死去，但他直到現在，才了解「垂死」狀態將要結束。  
  
  
  
　  
他發簡訊給約翰，他曾陪著他們到醫院，但他已經回診所值班。當他收到夏洛克的訊息，他簽退并且馬上過來。  
　  
夏洛克坐在病房外，盯著虛空中的某個點，直到約翰已經跪在他面前并開口喊：「夏洛克。」時，他才注意到醫生已經到了。  
  
他開始嘗試要喊 _約翰_ ，但他甚至沒辦法發出稍為多過「約」的音──在他開不了口的狀況下，約翰只能坐在一旁，沒辦法釐清該怎么幫他；他是個醫生，他以前看過上百次這樣的情況。但這次在醫院病房內的是他的朋友，而夏洛克則心碎地坐在門外，他在醫學院所學的一切，甚至沒能間接地幫上任何一點忙。  
　  
「他在睡，」這是頭一件夏洛克能夠開口說的話：「他們......約翰，你可不可以......」  
　  
「我會去看看他。」  
　  
  
這情景如此熟悉，約翰一直避免太接近這幕，他們已經掛上了某些重度疼痛紓緩藥劑──在某些炎熱干燥的沙漠歲月里，約翰曾經見過同樣的藥劑掛在他自己上方──而他們已經不再輸送生理食鹽水了，這意味著某件他仍試著不去想到的事情，他閱讀著監視器上那些客觀的綠色數字，這時雷斯垂德耳語著：「約翰。」  
  
嗓音如干燥葉片般易碎，約翰知道他曾一直咳，帶血而干咳，他吐出每個字都很費力，所以約翰彎腰靠近他。  
　  
「夏洛克就在外面，我會去叫他。」  
　  
「約翰......」  
　  
他等待。  
　  
「......沒有更多時間了？」  
　  
喔，天啊。  
　  
他收緊了下巴，搖了搖頭。他還能做什么？  
　  
雷斯垂德的眼中閃現了恐懼，但他盡力擠出了微笑的假象代替：「不要，」他說，停了下來。  
　  
約翰握住他的手。  
　  
「別告訴夏洛克......」另一次暫停，呼吸，他不再試圖說出完整句子：「...害怕......」  
　  
更緊的一握。  
　  
「我不會告訴他。」接著他想再多說一些，他想說， _別怕_ ，或者是， _那很正常_ ，或是某些同樣無關緊要的話語，但他沒有開口，因為似乎說出那些也毫無用處，而無論如何，他也沒資格說那些話。  
  
　  
「我去叫夏洛克進來。」這是最適合彼此的一句結束語，而雷斯垂德闔上雙眼表示同意。  
　  
夏洛克不發一語，只是把那些線路挪開一些，讓他能以全身擁著雷斯垂德，聞嗅著他，然后告訴自己他不曾看到約翰臉上的表情。  
  
  
  
===================  
  


 


	6. Chapter 6

約翰撥電話到蘇格蘭警場（正是雷斯垂德以前用的號碼，只是現在接通的是葛雷森的辦公室。）通知他們，他和夏洛克并不是唯一關心雷斯垂德的人，應該要確保他的朋友們有機會來看他。

隔天葛雷森就來和雷斯垂德握手了，但很明顯他對病房覺得不自在，很快就找藉口離開。

唐納文稍晚來訪，值得贊揚的是，她對於蜷曲在床側椅子上、和雷斯垂德手指交纏著的夏洛克不置一詞。她只是對著雷斯垂德說話──關於工作，關於舊時的同事，關於任何事，直到約翰看她已經說得太快，而淚水晶瑩地溢在雙眼。約翰把她帶到一旁，告訴她一切還好，他不是那么痛，對她說那些無法對雷斯垂德說出口的話，讓她能好過一些。無論如何她還是哭了，而約翰則逼回了自己的淚水。

沒有多少人來，約翰懂得他們的遲疑。他們認識的人是那個雷斯垂德探長，他總是安靜、有效率、有條不紊的，他們和他在酒吧夜里消磨時間，知道他不擅長射飛鏢，但他滿腔熱情，他們會撞見他一早煮著雙倍濃縮咖啡，只承認他整晚都沒回家，他們總和他一同工作、說笑，但這個──這不是他們曾經認識的那個人。

這些并不真的那么重要，如今雷斯垂德就算在最好狀態下，握著東西的手也在顫抖，而約翰清楚地確信他根本不記得多數的往事了。

 

監視器在晚上響起，醫生們來到，讀數穩定，但夏洛克聽到他們低聲討論從几周前就如此的狀態，而他站在雷斯垂德的床一側，看著他們做每件事。

那個時刻還不該到來。

現在他開口，就像他需要把所有他們說到一半的對話都完成，他記起前几天雷斯垂德曾問過的布魯赫小提琴協奏曲，那個有關毒芹的想法最后證明并不是那么糟，甚至提起發生在好几年前，那些關於懸案的爭論。

當警報再次響起，他正在承諾會消毒他的玻璃器皿。

醫生們回來了，他們把警報消音，然后以嚴肅的面容看著夏洛克與約翰。

約翰不需要被告知，他自己就能解讀出來，他對醫生們搖頭并做手勢，他會和夏洛克說明。

 

當他們離開，他轉向他的朋友，發現他站在床邊，正抓著護欄支撐自己，仍然在說話，但是話語內容不同了，而那是如此糟糕的，不經修飾的聲音。

他正在說：「你還不能走，我需要你，還有案子、還有犯罪現場，而且我還沒搜集完所有資訊，我還不知道你從雨中走進來的樣子，我還沒有......」

約翰將手搭在夏洛克的手臂，止住了那滔滔不絕的話語。

「夏洛克，看看他。」

他照做。

「這是雷斯垂德，你知道如果你要求他留下，他將會用盡一切所有，即使每次呼吸都是痛苦，夏洛克，但只要你開口，他會嘗試。」

寂靜，面無表情，是用來掩蓋痛楚的面具。

「那真的是你要的嗎？」

這不痛，這并不心痛。

謊言通常足以麻痺，至少有几周的效果，但現在不能。

他搖頭，無力開口。

還不該是時候，他仍在心里吶喊，永遠不該是時候，這不該發生。

約翰留下他們兩人，并且走到門外坐下。

 

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

 

他坐在門外的地板上，背部抵著牆睡著了，這樣睡至少沒像睡在醫院的椅子上、那么讓受過傷的肩膀吃痛，那點并不是對國民保健暑預算的一則評論。他并不真的知道自己睡了多久，只知道照著他們的、是醫院走廊那種病態陰沉的夜間日光燈，而每件事物似乎越發地寂靜。

肯定有什么事情驚醒了他，他眨著眼要恢復視線，看向身旁那個房間的門，然后停住，門開著，肯定是了。

 

夏洛克正站在門口，雙眼呆滯，安靜而孤獨。

一身凌亂的西裝、凹陷的兩眼、緊握著空無的雙手，約翰一覽無遺，他不知道現在該做什么才能更有幫助，但夏洛克需要，現在就需要援手。雖然還茫然於該如何做會更好，他先把夏洛克從門口推出去，讓他也一樣靠坐在牆邊。

有片刻時間，夏洛克毫無反應，但之后他把膝蓋拉高抵著胸口，臉埋進了臂彎，將自己蜷縮成一顆球；他不再移動，而約翰也沒開口，只是用一條臂膀環著他，讓兩人靜靜地坐著。直到兩人對時間都失去了感知，即使約翰再次跌回深入骨髓的疲倦睡眠，也沒放開夏洛克。

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

 

至於接下來几周，很糟，比約翰預期的還糟，夏洛克不講話。葛雷森打來三次電話，最后是約翰接起夏洛克的手機，但即使他接聽了，他能說的也只是：「這次不行。」

這對約翰來說也不好過，他還沒辦法馬上體認到這點：每次在泡茶時，他仍然半抱著期待，覺得雷斯垂德會帶著他們下個案件的細節，從階梯匆匆跑上樓，再拉著夏洛克離開。事實上已經好几個月沒發生過，卻似乎沒影響，時光就像是倒流了，凍結在每件事情開始的時間點上。

他有時會關上房門，而且，有一次，哭了。然后他推開這一切傷痛──切換回到醫生，軍人的模式──然后繼續生活。

 

夏洛克有次進了他的臥房，約翰發現他坐在床上，注視著那把照理該被藏好的勃朗寧手槍，他手指顫抖著把槍拿開，很難因為夏洛克給他的那眼神──別傻了──而消除疑慮。即使他不認為夏洛克會自殺，但他曾誤判過，有些他本來認為夏洛克不會做、但夏洛克做了的事情。

他不是真的懂得夏洛克和雷斯垂德曾有過的，但他想某種程度吧......那兩人之間存在著愛，而這意味著，他所知那些關於夏洛克的種種慣例，對此都不適用。

 

 

葬禮時，約翰出席了，夏洛克沒有到場，由莎莉唐納文發表悼詞，但他并沒有真的在聽，取而代之的，他環顧著這片藍色制服之海；似乎到場的每個人都來自首都警局，工作以外一無所有，他有點挖苦地這么想，也許雷斯垂德和夏洛克的相似之處，遠超過他的想像。

當他到家，夏洛克說：「她曾讓我發表悼詞。」

「什么？」夏洛克的說話聲讓他嚇了一跳，而沒聽進去那句話。

「唐納文，曾要求我發表悼詞。」

啊，約翰想，唐納文比他曾認為所能做到的，顯然更為敏銳。

「你沒有寫悼詞也沒關系的。」他開口。

「我知道。」

「你不想去──」

「不是的，」夏洛克猛然地打斷了他的話：「約翰，我想要，想告訴他們所有，想讓他們知道他是什么樣的人，他真正的樣子，他們從沒見過──將不能──」

約翰表現得彷佛他沒注意到：夏洛克在說這些話時，聲音是如何破碎，他繼續等待。

 

「該死的案子，約翰，該死的工作，為什么我不曾更──」此刻他在找尋合適的字眼，比約翰曾經見過的更為忿忿不平，而那怒氣全針對他自己：「我不曾──現在也不──知道他任何事情......唐納文邀請我，而我卻......我卻無話可說......」

他記起夏洛克在醫院里，對著雷斯垂德不停說話，他記得夏洛克知道他喜歡的小提琴曲子、他支持的足球隊、他喜歡怎么睡，他記得夏洛克可以回想起他和雷斯垂德有過的每次對話。

他記得病弱細瘦的手指，和強健堅定的手指，彼此交織而倚著床單，然后想：夏洛克知道每件和雷斯垂德有關的要緊事情。

 

「有一次，他告訴我某件關於你的事。」約翰提起。

夏洛克沒做反應，但約翰能察覺出他正在聽。

「他說你是個偉大的人。」

「他錯了。」

「然后他說有一天，如果我們真的、真的很幸運，你甚至會是個好人。」

夏洛克陷在苦澀的寂靜里，直到約翰輕輕把手搭在他的手臂上。

「我想，他一定相當高興，他一直是正確的。」

 

=====　ＴＨＥ　ＥＮＤ　=====


End file.
